Dancing on Uncertainties’ Borders
by Keithan
Summary: Yue takes time before he fully opens his heart again. [a companion fic for Embracing the Present] slight shounen ai [touyayuetouyayukito]


disclaimers: ccs and its characters belongs to whoever owns them, and if anyone believes they are mine obviously needs serious medical attention.  
a/n: okay, now i'm not completely surprised i came up with another ccs fic as i was when i wrote the other one. this can be considered as a sequel to **Embracing the Present**, but can also stand alone, i think. i'm glad readers liked that fic.   
this is one is also a one-shot shounen ai [touya+yue; touya+yukito].

  
**Dancing on Uncertainties' Borders**

"Kinomoto." 

Contrary to what the teacher is expecting, Touya looked immediately at him upon being called. One of their top students had his eyes to the scene outside the window rather than at his book or at him, giving him the impression that Touya's mind is just drifting away.

"Yes?" Touya answered, shifting is gaze to his teacher. 

"Read the next line please." The professor said.

He did, without hesitations or questions, knowing exactly what to read. The teacher just smiled inwardly. How Touya is capable of listening while giving the impression that he isn't is something he can't answer.

After a few minutes more, the bell rang that signaled the end of the last period. For the students, it was the end of another hectic school day. 

"Kinomoto-kun." Touya looked up from arranging his things to the girl in front of him who was doing the same. He didn't answer, but his look is questioning.

"How come Tsukishiro-kun didn't come to school today? Is he all right?" she asked.

Touya glanced at the seat behind the seat beside him thoughtfully, then back at his classmate. "I hope so, Michiru. I came in late and I thought he was already here." he said, closing his bag and got ready to leave.

"Oh? Well I do hope he's okay."  

Touya nodded. "I'm sure he is." he said, managing a light smile.

He gave a short goodbye and went on his way.

He hadn't met Yukito that morning because he arrived late at their usual meeting place. Thinking the other just went on ahead, he continued his way to school just to find that Yukito's still not there.

"Yuki?" Touya leaned his bike on the wall in Yukito's house. He made his way to the front door. "Yuki?" he called out again. 

Worry has already won over the need to be respectful since the house isn't his. Touya entered, looking around the seemingly empty house for any signs of Yuki. When he found none in the living room, that's the time he went on to check his room.

He slid the door to Yuki's room and found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the sight that greeted him. 

The afternoon rays of the sun gave the room a soft glow of yellow and orange, creating a scene of utter serenity and calmness. But the one that made it so was the winged creature sitting on the bed, form concealed by the wings that is wrapped around his body, looking like a feathered cocoon. For Touya, that is the most beautiful cocoon he has ever seen. The light on him makes him look more heavenly than he normally does.

Slowly, the wings opened and Touya was able to look at the form of Yue sitting comfortably on Yukito's bed, sleeping. He had his arms around one knee that is bent, on which he has his head rests. His wings continue to open until it has stretched its limbs, even though not fully so since the room can't accommodate his wingspan. Stray feathers slowly fell on the floor.

After having its stretch, it returned to embracing Yue's form, hiding him from Touya's view. The whiteness of Yue's wings reflected the sun's light, adding a soft ethereal glow to his already surreal form.

Touya closed his mouth but still failed to remove his initial surprise and captivation. It was then when he entered the room, slowly and quietly, did questions filled his mind.

_What is Yue doing here, in the middle of the day?_

_Has something bad happened?_

_Has something happened to Yukito?_

Realizing he will not have any answers for them, he stopped thinking of any of the possibilities as to why Yue is here right now, sleeping nonetheless.

He took a seat and just waited, hoping the wings would soon open again.

It was not until an hour later that Yue's wings opened again, this time, his eyes as well. Upon opening his eyes, Yue looked around, perplexed. Meeting Touya's eyes, he blinked, slowly becoming awake.

"What am I doing here?" He asked, frowning.

Touya smiled, thinking of how normal people would ask 'what are you doing here?' instead of Yue's own question. And how the situations of being clueless have turned between Yue and Yukito. 

"I was about to ask you the same question. Is anything wrong?" He said, standing up and walking towards where Yue was sitting. 

He and Yue have reached a point beyond respect, and their relationship bordered on still uneven feelings and emotions.

Hating the fact that he doesn't know how he ended up there, Yue stood up slowly, letting the sleep wear off his body. 

"I must have changed while Yukito was sleeping." He said, more to himself than to Touya, coming up with the most sensible conclusion he can think of. Setting his feet on the ground, he stood up, only to stumble a bit.

Touya held him on his shoulders, trying to steady the other on his feet. Yue looked up momentarily, surprised, meeting Touya's own gaze. He looked away immediately, embarrassed. 

He hasn't slept the way he just did for over centuries, and he has forgotten how pleasant it could be, but waking up makes you somewhat.. woozy.

"Are you okay?" Touya asked. 

Yue took a step back, escaping Touya's hold, maintaining a reasonable distance between them. "Yes, I believe I am." He answered, being a bit too formal.

Touya smiled, a day's worry washing down from his face.

Yue made a self-check of himself, making sure there wasn't any previous fights that had him ended up sleeping on their bed on his form.

Satisfied that he found nothing wrong, he was again ready to change back to Yukito. Not wanting to be rude, he looked up at Touya to nod, a signal to him that he'll be leaving and Yukito will be arriving.

But upon meeting the other's eyes, he found himself unable to turn away. Touya's gaze seemed to hold his own, not being able to look away even if he wanted to. His stare appearing as if it sees through him, seeing him inside out, and it unnerved him. He stood there, flabbergasted at the intensity of the Touya's eyes.

Time seemed to slow and feeling vulnerable under Touya's scrutiny, he willed himself to look away, not being able to transform back.

"So, why didn't Yuki attend school today?" Touya asked, feeling Yue's discomfort.

Stretching one wing a bit, Yue began to smooth out the feathers with his hand to occupy himself. "I didn't let him."

Touya raised an eyebrow at this. He understands that Yue and Yukito have developed a line of communication just these past weeks, although they rarely use it, since they're still unable to control it and Yue already shares Yukito's thoughts, and Yukito has just been open to Yue's. But ordering each other around?

"And why is that?" He asked.

"He wasn't feeling well this morning. His head was aching and so is mine." He answered, finding his wings more fascinating to look at than Touya.

In fact, he was too occupied with it he was surprised when another hand started to do the job he's been previously doing. Looking up, he saw Touya has bridged the gap between them and was running his hand on his wing to straighten the feathers, acting as if it's just a normal situation. But it was obviously not to Yue. He looked on, mouth slightly open in disbelief, as Touya has his attention to his right wing. 

"Is he alright now?" Touya asked, not looking at him.

Yue blinked, too caught up in his thoughts, not comprehending. "I'm sorry?"

Touya looked to his side at him. "I asked if Yukito's already fine now."

"Ah.. Yes. Yes he is." Yue answered, looking away.

Touya frowned. "How 'bout you? Are you okay?" he asked, straightening up, taking a step closer to him.

Yue took a step back. "I've answered that already, I need not repeat myself."

Touya didn't answer for a while, and then he sighed. He can't understand why Yue was distancing himself from him. 

"Yue." he called and when he didn't get the guardian to acknowledge him, he tried again. "Yue, look at me."

Almost hesitantly, Yue raised his eyes to him, seeing the disappointed look on Touya's face. "Is there anything the matter?" he asked Touya.

"I thought I've already gained your trust." the other said, stepping closer to him, but Yue, again, took a step back.

"I.."

"Do you trust me?" Touya asked instead, cutting him off.

"What?" Yue asked, surprised, taking another step back.

Touya reached out and took hold of his wrist, the guardian looked down at it. 

"I asked you if you trust me."

Yue remained silent, lost in his own thoughts, eyes glued to his wrist, which is held by his mistress' brother.

Does he trust Touya? Of course he does. His power to be sustained standing came from Touya, since his new mistress still isn't strong enough before. Yukito trusts him, and loves him deeper than he thought possible. But does he share Yukito's feelings? 

When Touya realized he wouldn't get any answer from the guardian, he slid his hand down to Yue's hand, opened his palm and raised it to his own cheek, causing Yue to shift his attention to his face.

"I thought we've reached an understanding?" Touya said softly, his eyes boring into Yue's being.

Yue looked away. "We have." he said, just a mere rush of air from his lips.

"Then why are you avoiding me?" Touya asked, wanting to know where he exactly stands with Yue.

Yue searched his mind to answer the question but he came up with nothing. He has already opened a part of himself to Touya, a part that once opened, will be hard to close, and when once closed will be hard to open again. Yue let out a soft sigh. He has already opened his heart to Touya, a fact that he still fears to face. He then looked up at the other. 

Touya then let go of Yue's hand but it stayed in its place, cupping his cheek. 

The winged guardian unconsciously caressed the other's face, the latter leaning in to the touch.

"I'm sorry." Yue said. "Just.. just give me time."

With one last gentle touch to Touya's cheek, his form glowed and Touya has to catch the still sleeping Yukito before he fell on the floor.

Placing an arm around Yukito's shoulders and under his knees, Touya carried him effortlessly and laid him gently on the bed. 

He straightened up and just studied Yukito, brushing a non-existent strand of hair in his face.

"I'm willing to give you all the time you need, Yue."

He said softly, before leaning down to give the boy a light peck on the lips. 

"Thank you." He said softly to Yukito's sleeping form. _"For taking care of the people most important to me, and for allowing me to take care of you."_

The guardian is still keeping himself aloof to others' care and company. Touya might have acquired Yue's emotions and feelings, but the guardian is still walking on uncertainties and hesitation.

He might have gotten Yue's trust, but he is yet to fully capture Yue's heart.

  
11.30.01  
**end**  
a/n: i just have to ruin the flow of the other fic, ne? it's up to you to consider this as a sequel or not.


End file.
